The present invention relates to a device and method for local application of a medicament, such as, but not limited to, a local diffusive anesthetic drug, an antiseptic drug, and/or a therapeutic drug, to a gingiva.
During a dental treatment, it is in many cases desirous to locally apply a medicament. For example, before injecting an anesthetic into the tissue forming the mouth cavity, typically to a gingiva, it is desirous to locally anaesthetize the gingival portion to be injected, so as to prevent the trauma and pain of the injection process itself. This is especially desirous when children are so treated.
To this end, local diffusive anesthetic drugs has been formulated as gels, so as to enable the drugs to exert their anesthetic effect before being washed off by saliva or removed by the tongue or inner lip. However, without the use of a cotton swab soaked in the gel and pressed against the tissue to be anesthetized for several minutes, non-satisfactory results are achieved.
In other cases, such as in cases of periodontal or endodontal abscess it is desirous to locally apply to an affected gingiva medicaments, such as antiseptic drugs, therapeutic drugs. In some cases it is desired to apply fluoride. No convenient means of locally applying such medicaments presently exists.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a device and method for local application of a medicament to a gingiva.